Drink with me
by FloraOdair
Summary: Enjolras tenía un fan, pero, al parecer, el líder revolucionario era el único que no se daba cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Grantaire! —dijo el rubio dando un golpe en la mesa—. Si todo lo que vas a aportar a esta rebelión va a ser basura, ¡todos agradeceríamos que te matases!

—Tal vez debería hacer eso. Hoy. Ahora. Me lo llevaba planteando hace bastante, a decir verdad.

El llamado Grantaire dio un largo sorbo a su botella y miró a los profundos ojos azules de su compañero. Y se perdió en ellos. Se perdió tanto que dejó de ser consciente de lo que hacía. No se dio cuenta de que una lágrima de tristeza estaba cayendo en ese momento por su mejilla. No se fijó en la mirada de lástima de algunos en el café. Tampoco pudo fijarse que su amor platónico estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle disculpas. Pero lo que sí vio fue que en vez de volver a su esquina de siempre y ocultarse en la oscuridad, se dirigió a la ventana bajo las miradas expectantes de los miembros del grupo de revolucionarios y se tiró por ella. Cerró los ojos, no por miedo, si no porque quería que la mirada de Enjolras fuese lo último que viera. Jamás.

—¡Grantaire! —escuchó gritar a Combeferre mientras caía.

Llegó al suelo. Escuchó un "pop" en su pierna, pero decidió levantarse con la poca dignidad que guardaba y salió corriendo antes de que sus compañeros consiguieran alcanzarle. Si no había muerto por la caída, lo haría por la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Callejeó con cuidado de no llegar a la calle principal y consiguió llegar medio cojo a un descampado. Decidió no ir a casa, pues estaba seguro de que sus amigos decidirían ir allí, y no podía explicarles por qué se había tirado y después había huido de ellos.

Se sentó en el suelo y se levantó la parte de abajo del pantalón. Gimió al ver el hueso del peroné saliendo de su cuerpo y el enorme charco de sangre que había dejado en el suelo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él cinco francos; sin duda eso no le iba a servir para pagar una operación, pero sí para un par de bandas y unos cuantos botellines; lo que necesitaba para morir en un par de días sin sufrimiento. Suspiró e intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo, ahogó un grito y se tiró de nuevo al suelo. Lloró. Pero no lloró por haberse roto un hueso, si no porque Enjolras no se daba cuenta de que era su razón de vivir y moverse de la cama todos los días.

—¿Duele? —una voz femenina atrás suya hizo que se sobresaltara y se alejara lo poco que le permitía su cuerpo secándose las lágrimas—. No te voy a hacer daño, tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Mi nombre es Margot —la chica se acercó a él dejándose ver con un candelabro. Era linda, con facciones pálidas que apenas se notaban por el camisón blanco que llevaba. Su pelo, castaño oscuro casi negro, estaba recogido en un moño bajo y tenía unos ojos azules marino tan bellos y profundos como los de Enjolras. El candelabro temblaba en su mano y tosía mucho, así que el chico dedujo que estaría enferma o algo parecido.

—Yo soy —levantó débilmente la mano y tomó la de Margot—. Grantaire.

—Parece que lo de tu pierna está muy mal, ¿que ha pasado?

—No es nada, tan solo me he intentado matar desde un segundo piso.

—¡Madre mía! —le soltó la mano, con temor, y salió corriendo en dirección a una solitaria y pequeña casa en la que el joven no había reparado.

—De nuevo solo —dio una carcajada seca y, tras esto, se desmayó y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta pasados tres días, cuando descubrió que su intento de suicidio había cambiado demasiadas vidas en poco tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Carta urgente

El ruido de unas tazas colocándose en una mesa a su lado le hizo despertar. Grantaire se movió incómodo entre las sábanas y pensó en lo que había pasado. No se acordaba. Solo recordaba a una joven hermosa llamada Margot que se parecía a Enjolras.

—Me alegra que este despierto —dijo alguien dulcemente. Notó como una mano le quitó un mechón de pelo rizado de la frente. Decidió que la chica parecida a Enjolras fue, seguramente, una tonta que decidió acostarse con él, así que empezó a inventarse una excusa para poder huir de su casa y volver al bar Corinto a volver a emborracharse y encontrar una nueva moza y repetir ese círculo hasta el día que muriera.

—Mira, lo siento, pero tengo que hacer algo hoy y... —se intentó levantar, pero al apoyar el pie derecho en suelo aulló de dolor y abrió los ojos de par en par por primera vez desde que estaba allí—. ¡Pero qué demonios!

—¡Cuidado monsieur! —la joven se acercó y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo—. El médico vendrá mañana para operar su pierna, pero hasta entonces, debe reposar.

Grantaire bajó la mirada y por poco no se volvió a desmayar al ver un hueso donde no se debería ver.

—Le traje caldo de pollo... Pensé que le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor —Margot le acercó un cuenco y le empezó a dar de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño, a lo que el herido no se quejó, pues estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo él solo.

—No recuerdo nada de anoche, Margot —dijo después de limpiarse la boca mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo—. Solo recuerdo algunas partes, pero borrosas.

—¿Anoche? Claro que no recuerda nada de anoche; estuvo dormido todo el rato. La última vez que le vi despierto fue hace... Unos tres días, si no me falla la memoria.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—19 de Noviembre de 1827.

—Oh mierda, oh mierda.

—Estaba en muy mal estado cuando le encontré en la puerta de casa, olía a alcohol y estaba lleno de sangre. Dudé en ayudarle o no, pero no me parecía usted mal hombre, así que le metí en casa a duras penas y escribí una carta al mejor médico que podía permitirme, mientras tanto, le lavé y le cambié de ropa. Si quiere vestirse con lo que llevaba antes, lo cosí y limpié también, así que se lo dejé en el armario de allí del fondo.

—¡Dios te bendiga joven dama! Y deja de tratarme de usted, ¿vale? Me siento muy mayor cuando me dicen así —rió Grantaire. Sin duda le debía la vida a esa chica, pero, ¿cómo podría un estudiante de pintura devolverle tan grande deuda si apenas conseguía pagar el alquiler mensual de su piso.

—De acuerdo, te tutearé entonces —rió tímidamente ella también. Después le dio una hoja en blanco y una pluma—. Tendrás familia o amigos que estén preocupados por ti y te estarán buscando. No me sentiría bien si pensaran que estás secuestrado o algo parecido, así que por favor, escríbeles una carta para avisarles que estás bien.

—No creo que nadie esté preocupado por mi repentina desaparición, la verdad —respondió rechazando amablemente la idea de la carta—. Creo que, de hecho, uno de mis amigos ha hecho una fiesta por estar ausente tanto tiempo.

—¡Tonterías! —saltó de la cama y carraspeó para recomponer la compostura—. Quiero decir... Son tus amigos, estoy segura de que ahora se están desviviendo por encontrarte. Y además, si no escribes tú la carta, lo haré yo, y te aseguro de que soy muy empalagosa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas, mademoiselle. Escribiré una carta asegurando que estoy bien, pero tú debes jurarme que se lo entregarás solo y exclusivamente a una persona y no le dirás a nadie en donde me encuentro ni que me ha sucedido.

Después de escribir palabra por palabra las cosas que Grantaire le decía y hacérsela firmar al mismo, la joven Margot pidió un carruaje para llegar al centro de París y entregar la carta a uno de los revolucionarios que hablaba preocupado sobre su amigo, quien llevaba desaparecido ya más de tres días, junto con los demás miembros del grupo de estudiantes.

—Probé a ir a su casa mientras venía hacia aquí a ver si había vuelto —contó Joly jugando con sus manos—. Todo seguía como la primera vez que pasamos.

—Nosotros hablamos con el dueño del Corinto —dijo Courfeyrac mientras entraba a la sala arrastrando a Combeferre, quien jadeaba y sudaba por todas partes debido a que habían llegado corriendo—, pero nadie le ha visto desde la semana pasada.

—¡Joder! —gritó Bossuet lanzando una botella de ron vacía a la pared—. ¡Dónde mierdas estará ahora!

—Muerto, posiblemente —saltó Enjolras tranquilamente desde una mesa, cansado de que le dieran a él más importancia que a la revolución—. Estaba demasiado ebrio y se tiró por la ventana, además de que todos vimos el charco de sangre que dejó después de caer. Ya lo dijo Joly, muy poca gente puede sobrevivir a esa caída. Misterio resuelto, ¿volvemos ya a lo que importa de verdad? Si a alguien le apetece hacer un funeral, que lo haga mañana por la mañana.

Todos en el café miraron sorprendidos a Enjolras; sabían que él no soportaba Grantaire y sus peleas de cuando estaba ebrio, pero no se imaginaban que tendría el poco corazón de asumir que estaba muerto y decirlo tan tranquilo. Guardaron silencio hasta que el tímido Jehan se levantó y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa asombrando aún más a los estudiantes.

—¡Cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de asumir que Grantaire ha muerto, Enjolras!¡Además de decir que él no es "algo importante"! —gritó el poeta sobresaltado sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado al rubio y solo se interponía una mesa entre él y las ganas de ahogarle en ese instante—. Grantaire te adora y tu siempre le tratas como si fuera basura misma, no te entiendo. Si yo tuviera a alguien que me tratara igual que mi madre cuidaba a los jarrones de porcelana de Inglaterra, le amaría como amigo, o, por lo menos, le respetaría como persona. Porque, ¿sabes qué? Intentas que el pueblo te ame, pero ni siquiera puedes tratar debidamente a un compañero. No es que te esté pidiendo que le pidas matrimonio, solamente respétale.

Prouvaire tomó aire, y tras esto, salió del café ruborizado agarrando a Courfeyrac y Combeferre llevándoles con él. Los demás miembros del Les Amis de l'ABC, que por aquel entonces no eran muchos, decidieron salir a buscar al pintor después del discurso del poeta. En la parte de arriba del café solo quedó el joven Enjolras, quien pensaba seriamente en las palabras de Jehan. Él en el fondo se preocupaba por Grantaire, de hecho, las dos últimas noches se las había pasado buscándole sin parar por todo París y prácticamente se había olvidado de necesidades básicas como dormir o comer. Se sentía completamente culpable de lo que le hubiera pasado, pues al fin y al cabo, fue el quien dijo las palabras que terminaron volviendo loco al artista. Suspiró y tras dejar dos francos en la mesa para pagar el café que se había tomado, salió a buscar a su compañero en un sitio en el que seguro descubriría alguna pista de su paradero.

Y así es como la zona superior del café Musain estuvo vacía hasta casi la medianoche. El primero en volver de la búsqueda fallida de Grantaire fue Feuilly, a los que se fueron sumando Joly, Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bajorel, Bossuet y un par de estudiantes más que no nos son relevantes en esta historia. Estaban en el Musain todos los que por ese entonces se hacían llamar "la salvación de Francia" salvo el desaparecido y su líder, Enjolras.

—Déjale, Jehan —calmó Combeferre al poeta—. Enjolras es así, solo le importa su patria y nada más. A estas horas estará sobrio planeando algo para llamar al pueblo.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro indignado—. Es tan solo que me gustaría que disfrutara también un poco de su juventud.

—Le conozco desde hará ya varios años, y lo máximo que le he visto beber nunca es una cerveza. Jamás, jamás le he visto ebrio —comentó Courfeyrac acercándose a la pareja con tres botellines en las manos entregándoles dos y quedándose él con uno.

—Tampoco le hemos visto nunca que llegara a casa con una mujer —musitó el de gafas, y al ver la expresión de duda de Jehan, procedió a explicarle—. Courfeyrac, Enjolras y yo vivimos en el mismo piso, y siempre vemos y escuchamos las habitaciones de los otros. Solo escucho a mujeres en la habitación de Courf.

—Tampoco le estamos pidiendo a Enj que se haga su mejor amigo —saltó el mujeriego cambiando de tema, ruborizado—. Grantaire es una gran persona y debería sentirse halagado de que le adore tanto.

Los tres levantaron las botellas y brindaron silenciosamente en honor al desaparecido.

Apenas habían terminado el primer sorbo, sonó el timbre de la puerta de que acababa de entrar un cliente. Los estudiantes, evidentemente, no le prestaron la más mínima atención, pero una panda de jóvenes ebrios en la planta baja del local sí lo hizo cuando una joven que aparentaba acabar de cumplir los veinte años entró tímidamente quitándose el abrigo, dejando ver su cuerpo perfectamente marcado por el corsé del vestido rojo que llevaba.

—Oye, guapa... * _hip_ * ¿A qué hora te bajas a Los Muelles? —rió con hipo uno acercándose a ella. El olor del alcohol la llenó por completo y por poco la hace desmayar, pero siguió con compostura de dama y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo siento mucho, monsieur, pero yo no soy prostituta, sino una humilde campesina.

—Y dime * _hip_ * hermosa, ¿qué hace una * _hip_ * humilde campesina en un café así casi en la medianoche? Que yo sepa, aquí no hay * _hip_ * niños para cuidar ni * _hip_ * comida para cocinar.

—No es de su incumbencia saber lo que hago yo aquí —respondió poniéndose nerviosa por la presencia del hombre.

—No deberías hablarme * _hip_ * así niña —el hombre la agarró por la muñeca impidiéndola escapar y dos chicos más se acercaron para acorralarla. La chica miró nerviosa a todas partes esperando que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su situación para salvarla, pero todos los que estaban en la sala estaban o muy metidos en sus asuntos para haberse fijado, o igual de ebrios que sus atacantes. Fue en ese momento que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Siempre la habían advertido los otros sirvientes de la casa en la que trabajaba de niña de que no fuera sola a lugares con hombres por la noche, pues lo único que querían todos ellos era llenarla de ilusiones y esperanzas y desparecer a la mañana siguiente. Si ella fuera hombre nada de eso la estaría pasando, quizás incluso sería ella la que tendría a una joven agarrada. Sería importante en alguna industria, hubiera tenido el derecho de estudiar en la universidad y su madre no la habría abandonado con un rico que se aprovechaba de las sirvientas más jóvenes. Cuanto más intentaba huir, más se reían y más cerca estaban de ella. Entre lágrimas y pensamientos de la chica y comentarios obscenos de los agresores, no se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho de pelo rizado, cara alegre y picara al mismo tiempo y elegantes ropas acababa de bajar de la segunda planta y estaba observando el panorama. Al ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de la presa y las vulgares manos de los depredadores recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar el meterse dentro del grupo y separar a los hombres de la mujer con brusquedad.

—Disculpen señores —dijo seriamente—, siento aguarles la fiesta, pero esta bella dama era mi compañía para esta noche, y no me apetece compartirla con ustedes.

—¡Pero si * _hip_ * nos lo estábamos pasando * _hip_ * genial! —respondió con sorna el líder del trío—. ¿Y para que si * _hip_ * no están las mujeres si no es para * _hip_ * destruirlas contra la * _hip_ * pared? Cuantos más * _hip_ * seamos, mejor.

—Siento no concordar con ustedes, pero a una mujer no se la debe destrozar contra una pared, y mucho menos a la joven...

—Margot —respondió dándole la mano a su salvador fingiendo que era su pareja ante los ebrios.

—Ahora debemos irnos, y espero que no nos molesten en el resto de nuestra velada.

La joven pareja se alejó del grupo de hombres, quienes no tardaron en volver a reír y a beber, hasta una mesa en la esquina, en donde se sentaron para tranquilizarse un poco.

—Muchísimas gracias, monsieur —dijo Margot alegremente quitándose los restos de lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus mejillas—. Si no hubiera venido a tiempo, me temo que esos jóvenes hubieran hecho algo más que tocar por fuera del vestido mi cuerpo. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?

—Mi nombre es Courfeyrac, y siempre es un placer salvar a una dama en apuros —respondió con una reverencia de cabeza.

—Oh monsieur Courfeyrac, ¿que puedo hacer para devolverle el favor? –preguntó tímidamente. El muchacho miró instintivamente a sus pechos, y ambos, al darse cuenta, se ruborizaron rápidamente—. Si es usted lo que eso desea...

—No, no, por favor. No se sentiría correcto hacerlo. No después de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Menos mal, no me veía capaz —rió la joven para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Puedo preguntar que hacía una mujer tan bella con tales rufianes?

—Lo cierto es que me acorralaron. Yo solo vine aquí porque me pidieron que entregara una carta.

—¿Es usted cartera?¡Que desperdicio de belleza! Usted debería ser reina para que todos la admiráramos —la cortejó, como hacía diariamente con distintas mujeres.

—Gracias por sus cumplidos, monsieur, pero quiero confesarle que ninguno de ellos conseguirá hacer que me enamore de usted y me lleve a su casa —hizo una reverencia y se levantó enfada. ¿Acaso todos los hombres de ese café querían acostarse con ella? Una risa atrás suya la hizo girar, y vio a su acompañante sonreír burlonamente.

—Disculpe, mademoiselle, discúlpeme. No pensé que mis bromas la enfadarían. Ni aunque usted accediera me apetecería hacerlo hoy; estoy buscando a un amigo y nada más que él ocupa mi mente.

—¿Un amigo suyo ha desaparecido, dice? —preguntó Margot con curiosidad—. ¿Conoce entonces usted por algún casual a algún hombre llamado Jehan Prouvaire?

—Sí... Conozco a uno —respondió con duda—. ¿De qué sabe su nombre?¿Y por qué de repente se ha interesado tanto en mantener una conversación de nuevo?

—Solo él puede saber lo que le debo contar, me temo. Pero si me lleva hasta él, tendrá dos favores para cobrarme.

—Me parece lo justo.

Courfeyrac se levantó del sitio y tomó a Margot de la mano ayudándola a subir las escaleras. Ya arriba, la guió hasta una pareja. Le presentó a un joven con gafas llamado Combeferre y a otro con coleta y porte elegante con nombre de Jean Prouvaire, o como a él le gustaba ser conocido más poéticamente: Jehan.

—Esta chica de aquí quiere hablar contigo, Jehan —le dijo a su amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. A mi no me ha querido decir nada, pero he ganado dos favores suyos, así que creo que he salido ganando.

—Si no es mucha molestia, monsieur —habló Margot ignorando a Courfeyrac—, me gustaría hablar con usted de un tema muy importante. Aunque más que hablar, es entregarle una nota para que la lea y me escriba otra para poder dársela yo al remitente.

—¿Se siente avergonzada de su oficio de cartera? —preguntó Combeferre poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. No pasa nada, es un oficio muy noble. Aunque si no le apetece decir el nombre y prefiere dejarlo como un "te doy una carta y usted me da otra", no la vamos a juzgar.

—No sé por qué ambos creen que soy cartera —miró a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac y se cruzó de brazos—, pero no lo soy. Soy una campesina que vive lejos de aquí y está intentando ayudar a su huésped en la mayoría de lo posible.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre del huésped, si se puede saber? —curioseó Courfeyrac.

—De nuevo lo digo, solo Jehan Prouvaire puede saberlo —Margot le entregó una carta al poeta y se sentó en la mesa que estaba atrás suya. Este otro se alejó un poco del grupo y observó como la muchacha ya había sacado de su bolsillo una pluma y una hoja, las había dejado preparadas para que él escribiera, y se había puesto a hablar con sus dos amigos. Suspiró y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta. Empezó a leer:

 _"Mi querido poeta Jehan..."_


End file.
